King Bowser Koopa II
"Will you shut up and get me a beer already?" - Lights, Camera, Annoyance! Bowser is a major character in Bowser's Children, and is the adoptive father of the Koopalings, as well as being the father of Bowser Jr. , he's the leader of the Koopa Troop and the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is a reckless, irresponsible, alcoholic father, and terrible role model for the Koopalings. He is often more concerned about the Koopa Troop than he is about his family, and is prone to violent outbursts when things fail to go his way. Backstory Not much has been revealed about Bowser's backstory as of yet. It is known that he took the place of his father as the leader of the Koopa Troop when he was very young, and that he trained up the Koopalings from infants when they had no parents. He is also known to have took part in a war, presumably against Toads. it was also stated by Kamek in 1-1 that Bowser has never attended school life. Appearance Bowser is a large, hefty dragon koopa, and isone of the largest characters in the series. He has spiky red hair, a green head with two sharp horns, big, red eyebrows, red eyes, and a pale-colored snout and mouth with several fangs. He has scaly, yellow skin, large hands with sharp claws on his hands and feet, and a spiked tail. He wears black spiked cuffs around his wrists and shoulders, as well as a spiked collar, and a spiked, scaly green shell with a white casing and orange rings around the spikes. Personality Bowser is an incredibly angry, reckless, irresponsible alcoholic of a man. He is very neglectful and spends most of his time drinking beer rather than doing any actual work, even hiring the Elite Trio not based on their skills, but based on how much beer they can deliver to him. He is prone to having angry outbursts when someone disagrees with him or pisses him off. He uses the Koopalings to do his dirty work in the Koopa Troop and forces them into a lifestyle they clearly have no interest in pursuing. Despite being somewhat neglectful and irresponsible, he still cares for the Koopalings and shows remorse for some of his actions. Relationships with other characters Bowser Jr Being his youngest son. Bowser is shown to favor Jr over his other children often spoiling him and does care for him. and Bowser gets angry when Jr gets bullied even though he pretends that there bullying him and is often fooled by his false ego. The Koopalings Ludwig Von Koopa Ludwig is Bowser's oldest son while they do care for each other Ludwig is shown to slightly dislike his father for his reckless behavior and him favoring Bowser Jr over him and the others and replacing Bowser Jr as 2nd in command Morton Koopa Jr Bowser does care for Morton. though he often sees him as very dimwitted as shown in Morton Koopa Sr Bowser got angry at Morton for leaving him and the others to go to like with his biological father despite doing so much for him when he was a child but he then forgiven him afterwards. Iggy Koopa Iggy and Bowser don't interact that much. Iggy is his smartest son and does care for him as shown in Iggy's New Pet ''he wanted Iggy to take care of a Chain Chomp and threatend to take it away if he's not taking care of it. Roy Koopa Bowser often sees Roy as a bit lazy due to him often sleeping thought they don't interact that much but despite that he still cares for him. Lemmy Koopa Bowser is shown to see Lemmy as a bit childish and can get a bit annoyed by his jokes and his sarcastic moments thought they don't interact that much but like the other Koopalings Bowser does care for Lemmy. Wendy O. Koopa Wendy is Bowser's only daughter while he does care for her Bowser gets annoyed when Wendy is on her phone and doesn't pay attention to orders and also gets annoyed when she's being saracstic and snarky moments. Larry Koopa Larry is Bowser's son he and Larry are shown to care for each other though Bowser often see's Larry as a coward and to much of a "Pussy" just like his other siblings though Larry is shown to be loyal to Bowser. Gallery rooookiee.png|Bowser as his burglar alter ego, Rookie, in Lemmy & Morton: Stupidstar Saga dapperbowser.png|Bowser in a flashy suit in The Boxing Match Trivia * In the episode ''Larry's Validation, a picture was found of Bowser with Princess Peach possibly implying that they had a relationship in the past. Category:Bowser's Children Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Koopas Category:Protagonists Category:Alcoholics Category:Parents Category:Members of The Koopa Troop Category:Royalty